Creciendo
by NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15
Summary: Siempre había crecido muy rápido y había tenido una fuerza superior a la humana, pero sentía que era una normal niña de su verdadera edad. Si quieren saber mas, pasen y lean. Y pliiis, dejen sus reviews


**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**Siempre había crecido muy rápido. En el vientre de mi madre, Bella, solo había estado un mes, y como era mas fuerte que ella, por ser semi-vampiro, casi la mato. Afortunadamente mi padre, Edward, la salvó a tiempo.  
En que iba?...A si! Siempre crecí muy rápido por lo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de convivir con humanos que no hayan estado relacionados conmigo de alguna manera, tampoco de ir al instituto como una niña normal.  
Mi infancia no fue muy larga, de hecho, duro muy poco. A mis 5 años ya aparentaba ser una adolescente de 15 años. Pero a pesar de eso fui, soy y seré muy feliz. Soy feliz porque se que estaré eternamente con mi familia vampírica y con mi Jake.  
El es quien me lleva a contar todo esto en este momento. El siempre estuvo conmigo, ya sea como niñera, amigo, hermano o confidente. Y yo estaba feliz de tenerlo como mi mejor amigo...Pero a los 6 años comencé a sentir otro tipo de sentimientos hacia el, luego descubrí que me había enamorado de Jacob.  
Yo siempre pensé que el estaba mi lado por la amistad que tenia con mi madre o por el amor que alguna vez le tuvo, y eso me dolía, porque yo quería que esté a mi lado por mi, pero sabia que eso era imposible...Hasta que en mi cumpleaños número 7 me lo dijo.  
Me dijo que se había imprimado de mi cuando nací. Me alegre mucho, porque sabia que eso significaba que el sentía por mi, lo mismo que yo por el.  
A partir de ese momento nos hicimos novios. El iba a mi casa a pasar el dia como siempre, solo que ahora la pasábamos abrazados, o besándonos (cosa que a mi padre no le hacia mucha gracia), o yo iba a La Push a pasar el día. Eramos inseparables, excepto cuando le tocaba patrullar o teníamos que irnos cada uno a sus casas a dormir.  
Y aquí estamos 2 años después. Yo de blanco, del brazo de mi padre y esperando la señal de tía Alice para comenzar el camino hacia el altar. Y esto me lleva nuevamente al tema de mi crecimiento acelerado y mi fuerza.  
A pesar de que mi crecimiento había sido muy rápido, de que aparentaba 6 años mas de los que tenia y que ahora estaba estancada en mis 17 eternos, me sentía muy pequeña. Y a pesar de tener mas fuerza que un humano, me sentía muy débil, sentía que mis rodillas no aguantarían por mucho mas tiempo el peso de mi cuerpo y me harían caer al suelo.  
En ese momento sentí como mi padre me sujetaba mas fuerte. Seguro escucho mis pensamientos.  
-Estas lista?- me pregunto  
-A pesar de los nervios, se que nunca estaré mas lista- le conteste muy segura de mi misma-Y tu?...Estas listo para dejarme ir?- le pregunte dudosa y preocupada por como se debe estar sintiendo al saber que su pequeña y única hija de 9 años se estaba por casar  
-Jamas lo estaré, pero se que Jacob te cuidara bien y que nunca te iras de mi lado- me contesto sonriendo de manera triste  
-Eso tenlo por seguro, mama y tu son lo mas importante de mi vida- le dije sonriendole  
Me dio un beso en la sien y comenzamos a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hacia el alta, donde me esperaba el amor de mi vida.  
Al llegar, mi papa le entrego mi mano a Jake y se fue a sentar al lado de mama que me miraba toda orgullosa.  
El padre comenzó a hablar, pero yo no le daba importancia, estaba perdida en esos ojos oscuros como la noche mas pura, que me miraban intensamente. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros, pero tenían un brillo especial que me volvía loca. Ese brillo te hacia ver como hasta la noche mas oscura se puede llenar de miles de estrellas muy brillantes que lo adornaban y la dejaban hermosa. Aunque ya de por si la noche es hermosa. Estaba sumergida en esos hermosos ojos que me hacían sentir miles de sensaciones a la vez, que me hacían tocar el cielo, que me hacían flotar, que me daban una razón por la cual vivir, le daban un sentido a mi vida.  
Solo desperté de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que el padre decía:  
-Jacob Black, aceptas por esposa a Renesmee Carlie Cullen, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de la eternidad?-  
-Si, acepto- contesto mi amor  
-Renesmee Carlie Cullen, aceptas por esposo a Jacob Black, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por el resto de la eternidad?- volvió a hacer la misma pregunta pero dirigida a mi  
-Si, acepto- conteste muy feliz y emocionada, esta demás decir que en este momento mi cara estaba empapada en lagrimas  
-Entonces, por el poder que me fue conferido, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia- termino con una sonrisa  
Jake se me acerco y me dio un bes cargado de amor, ternura y pasion, sellando de esa manera nuestro amor y dando comienzo a una nueva vida como marido y mujer**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Esta mucho mejor que mi primer one-shot. Por favor dejen sus reviews. Acepto cualquier tipo de criticas y sugerencias. Menos insultos. Pronto voy a empezar a escribir mi primer fic.  
Con cariño: ****_NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15_**


End file.
